Hitherto, a display apparatus using a liquid crystal display or the like larger in size and smaller in thickness than the cathode-ray tube has been proposed as a display unit used in a television receiver and the like. Normally, a display unit of this type is installed in a best position for viewing and listening in a room in view of its features, and it is also acceptable as one of furnishings in the room. The display unit functions to receive and display video information sent by television broadcast and radio broadcast, and reproduce and display video information recorded in a variety of portable recording media such as a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc), CD (Compact Disc) or the like (will be referred simply as “recording medium” hereunder).
On the other hand, an audio unit to be used for combination with the above-mentioned display unit is one designed for reproduction of only audio information to provide a more realistic sound. Combination of an audio unit of this type with a large display unit of the above-mentioned type will permit to reproduce a more realistic sound synchronously with a picture being displayed on the display unit.
On this account, there has been proposed an audio/display apparatus which is a combination of an audio unit improved in performance of audio reproduction and a display unit and reproduces a picture with a realistic theater-in-the-home effect also at home. Namely, the combination of the audio and display units can realize a so-called home theater.